Director Nerd
Director Nerd was born in an unknown location on an unknown date. He and his family moved to the planet now called Capital-alpha and became factory workers. They built military equipment. At that time, there was growing unrest in the planet and they wanted to overthrow the government. The original government had taxed heavily, kept the rich rich and the poor poor, and it's leader was a monarch. The current monarch had no idea what to do as a king likely because of the fact that he was 14, and kept making poor decisions for the planet. Nerd and his family began an Insurrection against the government, It started secretly when Nerd and the rest of the factory workers sabotaged the military equipment. When angry crowds began forming in the streets, and the king sent the military to get rid of them, the military's weapons backfired in some areas. However, not all of the weapons were disabled, and some were caught. Nerd's sister was killed in an incident where the weapons were already made before the sabotage, along with 170 others. His parents and brother were killed holding off military forces as they attacked the factory. 17 year old Nerd escaped with 30 other co-workers and went to the countryside. There, he organized thieving groups and managed to procure some equipment. They used this to score a larger prize when they stormed a missile launch site. They then proceeded to set a remote detonator the site then flee, as a huge amount of military forces were converging on that spot. They detonated the entire site and with it 1/3 of the entire military sent by the king. Nerd then rallied the rest of the people along with his 5 friends and had them each go and attack each province's capital, seizing the leaders and taking control. Nerd himself went to the planet's capital to fight. The other province invasions were succesful due to the fact that all the troops were diverted to the planetary capital on the king's orders. Nerd found himself and his men fighting a massive force of the remaining 2/3 of the military. The force he had took heavy casualties and 3 out of four of his friends were killed, the remaining one permanently blinded and Nerd himself losing one arm and an eye. He and the forces retreated but then rendesvoused with the rest of the insurrection. They used the missile launch sites captured from the other provinces and fired on the capital. The surface of the capital and another third of the troops were killed, and all that was left were the underground bunkers and palace. Nerd was hospitalized, and could not participate in the battle. He lost a lot of blood in the retreat and had passed out after the missiles were fired. He woke up to learn that the insurrection had won and the planet was under the people's control now. The people nominated him for a leader and he decided to definitely not repeat what happened in history. At first, he was hasitant since he himself after the 4 year war was now still only 21. Eventually he came to power and formed the Imperyo Empire. Name: Nerd ??? Gender: Male Engagement: None, is fairly straight Equipment: usually in a black shirt with gray cargo pants. Has metal-rubber knee pads, a shoulder plate bearing the Imperyo Empire symbol, a utility belt, a robot arm, a bionic eye. (See picture) Appearance: Brown hair and eye, tan skin. Height: 5’8’’